Heart Broken
by CharxJay
Summary: Mixed Signals And Broken Hearts
School had ended months ago, just like the relationship that the pair had. During the holidays they didn't talk with each other, not that the older hadn't tried he had but it was hard when the other was away in another country with his family. He had given up on trying to contact him a few months into the break because he was just torturing himself by that point. So when school started back up he was a little sceptical of what their friendship would be now, would they even still be friends? They were before they dated, could they _even_ still be friends? Now that was a hard question to answer. He walked through the school to see him with the others, and if he were honest he was going to just turn away and go find someone else to talk too but he had been spotted. So putting on a smile he walked over to his friends, greeting them with a hello and a how was your holiday's. Everyone talked but _him_. He didn't answer the questions asked. One of the girls spoke up, saying the bell was going to go soon and that they should get to their homerooms and that was when the group separated but the older stayed where he was. Taking in a breath and letting it out he reached out to grab hold of _his_ arm before he could walk away too far.

"Why?" He asked, his voice holding back the emotions that threatened to spill. He couldn't so emotion, no matter how strong they were. His green eyes over looked the younger for his reaction.

"Why what?" That was the reply he got from him, his voice sounding barely there. Like he _knew_ what it was he had done and _why_ he did it but admitting it…was not something he was prepared for.

"Walk away. You walked away and I want to know why." Trying not to let his voice break, worked until he said that last word. His voice broke as the word spilled from his lips, his eyes watching as the other looked to the ground and his feet shifted weight.

They were quiet for a little while before he finally spoke up. Blue eyes staring into green as he spoke. "You were going to break my heart." The words spoken were said as if they are what the other truly believed of him.

The laugh that fell from his lips, the cruel, cold and shirt laugh that fell from his lips was not something that he could have stopped as he looked up to the ceiling to stop himself from letting those tears spilling. "So you broke mine." With that, he left and headed towards the homeroom. His eyes looking down at the ground as walked in and took his seat. Not bothering to look up to see when _he_ walked in.

* * *

Lunch time rolled around and the group of friends were coming together for the food break. Farkle was already seated, and then Maya came not far behind sitting next to her friend. Her blue eyes looked over her friend before she decided to speak. "Farkle, what's up?"

"Nothing Maya." He replied with a light shrug of his shoulders before taking a bite of his food, eyes looking up to see if any of their other friends have arrived to the cafeteria and of course to his luck none have. And that meant that Maya wouldn't drop the subject yet.

"There is something because this morning there seemed to be some tension between you and Lucas. Did something happen?" She asked as she bit into her food, her eyes still fixed on her friend.

"We broke up." Farkle said, eyes looking down at his food. This really wasn't a topic he wanted to be talking about.

"Ooo Ranger Rick is going to be in for it." The teen spoke as she looked her friend over once again. Taking note of how he reacted, clearly thinking it was the older that was making her friend act like this. Even if she won't admit it, she cared about her friends and if they're happy or not and right now he didn't look to happy.

"He didn't break it off, I did. I thought you guys would have known that we had broken up." The genius spoke as he took a special interest in his food. He really thought that Lucas would have told them about it already, yet it seemed like he hadn't.

"Why would you do that? You two were good together." Maya commented, in the corner of her eye she saw that Riley was talking with Lucas as they made their way over.

"He would have broken my heart because look at him and then at me. He's a jock Maya and I'm a nerd, you work it out. So I broke it off before I went and fell more for him and that way he won't break my heart when he feels like it. Plus, he was going to break it off anyway." He had been in a slump before Farkle broke it off, and that is what the genius thought was going to be the result of it so he decided to make it easier for himself by being the one to break it off first.

"I do not believe he was going to break it off with you." The blonde said as Riley and Lucas reached the table, both sitting opposite the other two. Zay and Smackle not far behind and sat down when they reached the group. The table grew quiet as they all ate but after a while Maya grew tired of the quietness so she spoke up. "Lucas why did you not tell us that Farkle broke up with you, or Farkle why didn't you tell us."

Everyone's jaws dropped at hearing that information. Their eyes looking between the ex's who sat opposite each other. Farkle pushed his food to the side, feeling judged by everyone's eyes on him. "Hey I was out of the country. I couldn't tell you." Plus, it would have looked bad if he answered everyone else's calls but never answered Lucas calls when he got back. Sure, he still cared for the older and he didn't want to lose him as a friend so he thought not answering any of his friends calls would work best.

"That has never stopped you from telling us anything. Then again you didn't answer _any_ of our calls this summer. Why is that?" Riley questioned with a tilt of her head as she looked towards her friend.

"Because I wasn't answering his." The words came out in a whisper, but with the quietness around the table it was heard.

"So you were ignoring me. Good to know what we had means nothing to you, and you thought _I_ was going to break your heart. Congratulations Farkle you've gotten rid of me and I no longer will ever be a threat for you." Lucas replied, his voice sounding bittersweet as he remembers one of the conversations they had back in middle school. About how Farkle felt threatened by Lucas and the attention the girls were giving him. With that he stood up and left the cafeteria leaving the rest of his friends unsure of what to do.

* * *

He had decided to leave the school grounds, he was filling with many emotions and it was hard enough to focus on the school work before lunch but after what happened just before. So he walked his way to Topanaga's, and yes he walked it. The walk helped him a bit to calm down and sort out the emotions that were filling him. He walked into the café and took his usual seat, leaving his bag at his feet as he buried his head into his hands. A few minutes later he felt the couch dip, turning to see who sat next him he lifted his head up and saw Katy. He _tried_ to put on a smile but it wouldn't come upon his lips which in turn made a frown form upon the older woman's lips.

"Lucas what's wrong?" She asked as she folded her hands, keeping a steady gaze upon her daughter's friend. She knew something had to be up from the look etched upon the teens face and the fact that he was here and not in school.

"Farkle dumped me and he purposely ignored me all summer." Lucas confessed as he went to bury his head back into his hands. This was not how he wanted to start of the new school year like; he wanted to _fix_ things with Farkle.

Katy let out a soft sigh before wrapping an arm around him to comfort the younger. She knew what it was like to be heartbroken so she sympathized with him and it was quite clear that he was heartbroken by this. He accepted it, it's a little funny though that the two had actually grown a little close over the past year or so. Ever since he had figured himself out, he wanted to tell his mother but she had been back in Texas at the time, and he didn't know what to do because he wasn't so sure if he had wanted to tell his friends yet. He had been in the café, and she asked him what was up and he just…spilled. But he was kind of glad for it though because she encouraged him to tell his friends and reassured that her daughter would _not_ be against it.

"My shift is over in ten minutes, stay here and we can then talk about it in private." Katy said which was met with a nod of the teen's head.

* * *

Maya and Farkle were walking from the subway to her apartment; she was trying to get the full story out of him because she didn't fully believe the one he had given her at lunch. She was being very stubborn about it and he was sticking to what he originally said. Turning onto the street Maya let out a sigh and crossed her arms against her chest.

"You see, here's the thing Farkle I don't fully believe you. I believe you think he was going to break your heart but I don't know why. Because why would he be so heartbroken if he was going to break up with you."

"He was pulling away. It was going on for a week, I figured he was trying to figure out how to break up with me because we all know how he's like with his feelings it takes him a while express them." Farkle replied. "So what was I suppose to do, just wait until he realised he wants to break up with me."

"Farkle…he was pulling away from _everyone_ not just you do you know why?" She asked as they reached her apartment and led the way. Her mother had told her that something was going on with him but didn't tell her exactly what.

"I…" Farkle's eyes looked down to the ground, no he didn't ask. He didn't didn't realise it, maybe it was his insecurities that got in the way of that. Maybe they also got in the way of him seeing that.

They had entered the apartment, Maya was about to call out to her mother when she heard voices talking the next room. She motioned for Farkle to be quiet as she walked closer to the room, pressing her ear against the wall.

"…So how was your time back in Texas?" Her mother's voice asked. It was obvious from the question that she was talking to Lucas.

"It was okay. I spent time with my family…despite the circumstances."

"How is your Pappy Joe?" It sounded as though she knew she was treading on some bumpy water.

It was quiet before they heard a reply. "He died a month into the summer. He was trying to hang on but he lost the battle." Now it was real quiet, the only sounds were the sound of everyone's breathing.

Maya turned to look at Farkle, a shocked expression spread across both of their faces as they exchanged looks. It was a few moments before Maya decided to walk into the room, Farkle following behind her. His eyes were fixated upon the ground, like he didn't want to face them.

"Lucas…why didn't you tell us about Pappy Joe?" Maya questioned as she took a seat next to her mother, Farkle had decided to just stay standing where he was.

The blond male took in a breath and let it out. "I was going too but…I got dumped right before I was going to tell my boyfriend…well ex now and then the holidays started. I didn't want to ruin your summer."

Farkle's blue eyes finally looked up to see Lucas, guilt filling him up. He dumped Lucas all because he couldn't ask _why_ he was being distant. And the reason was this and that just made him feel even guiltier. "I am sorry Lucas. I misread everything and I was wrong." He was _wrong_ and he just admitted that, and not screwed up on the words because he was absolutely defeated by this. "I…I don't deserve you or your friendship, or love." The day of him breaking up with Lucas replaying in his mind.

 _It was the last week of school and Lucas had been pretty distant with everyone, Farkle was thinking that he was figure out what was going on. He and Lucas had been going out for the past three months, and Farkle put this new behaviour to Lucas not wanting to date him anymore. Well…look at the pair they shouldn't by 'high school standards' shouldn't work, even as friends but they tried. But the genius also knows how long it can take for the older to express these feelings so he decided to take it into his own hands._

 _Lucas had asked to talk with him, so Farkle was going to take this time to do it and then he can go on his family holiday without the worry Lucas breaking up with him when he gets back. Lucas had arrived to Farkle's apartment and there was no smile upon his face._ _ **Oh no,**_ _Farkle thought as he looked his boyfriend over._ _ **He's going to dump me right now.**_ _So before Lucas could sit down Farkle spoke up. "I need to say something."_

 _"_ _I do too, but…you go first." Lucas offered up with a flash smile._

 _"_ _I think we should break up." The words fell from his lips and he really wishes they hadn't but they were going to fall out of his boyfriend's mouth any way so that helped him to not show emotion. Not even when he saw the broken hearted expression that fell upon his…now ex boyfriend's face. It was quiet for a while between the two before he spoke again. "I think we shouldn't date anymore."_

 _Lucas didn't say anything in reply, he just walked back out the door. Farkle watching as the older left his apartment, a flash of guilt filled him because he still loved the older._

"Maybe you don't but…you've got it. You _still_ have it because it's been a few months and I'm still hurting. Why would you ever think I would want to put you through this? I love you and this is hell." Lucas said as he looked up at Farkle, a weak smile upon his lips. He can remember exactly how he felt that day. He had told Farkle that he needed to talk to him and he was going to explain _why_ he had been a little distant but when he got there. He never thought he would have left broken hearted. "How did you misread things?"

"I thought you were going to break up with me and I wouldn't have been surprised because look at you and look at me. I'm a nerd and you're a jock we shouldn't work."

"But we did, we always did. So if you _really_ do think we shouldn't be together anymore fine I'll try and move on but you'll always be my first love. I cannot change that."

Farkle didn't say anything, he just moved closer to the older. Being careful with his movements because he was scared of what would happen now. When he was close enough Farkle pressed a kiss to Lucas' cheek. "Are you sure you love me? I'm just a Squeak of a Mouse."

"Yes I do love you. I do not doubt it for one bit _at all_. I love you Farkle Minkus even though you've shattered my heart. I still do."

Farkle sucked in a deep breath before slowly letting it out, his hand moving to rest upon Lucas' cheek. Lucas was taller, but not my much so it wasn't that much of a reach for Farkle to press his lips against Lucas'. He waited for the shock to settle in and was glad that he did because he felt Lucas' lips move against his. Oh god did he miss this, kissing the other and feeling wonderful. They pulled away and Farkle whispered the words "I'm so sorry Lucas. I…I love you too."

Lucas was now smiling widely; he's never _actually_ heard those words pour out of the other's mouth. Not with that feeling and it made him feel wonderful. He then pressed a quick kiss to Farkle's lips. "Are we back together?"

"Yes. We just now need to tell the others."

"Oh no need too, I caught that on camera and sent them all a text saying you guys worked it out." Maya said as she waved her phone in the air before going to drop her bag in her room, coming back out and telling the boys to hurry up, they're going to go over to Riley's for study and that they're going to be late if they don't move.


End file.
